1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to seats (vehicle seats) having seat covers for covering the seats. More particularly, the present invention relates to seats having detachable seat covers for covering the seats. Further, the present invention relates to fastening devices for fixedly attaching seat covers to seats.
2. Description of Related Art
A seat (a seat back and a seat cushion) having a detachable seat cover is already known. Such a seat is taught, for example, by Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication Number 1-119551. In the seat, hook and loop fasteners are used in order to fixedly attach (fasten) the seat cover to the seat. That is, first fastener elements of the hook and loop fasteners are attached to peripheral portions of the seat cover. Conversely, second fastener elements of the hook and loop fasteners that are engageable with the first fastener elements are attached to the seat. The first and second fastener elements are positioned so as to correspond to each other. When the seat cover is applied to the seat, the first and second fastener elements engage with each other, so that the seat cover can be fixedly attached to the seat. As a result, the seat cover can be detachably attached to the seat. Thus, the seat can be covered with the seat cover.
Also, some of the first fastener elements are attached to substantial portions (central portions) of the seat cover. Similarly, some of the second fastener elements are attached to substantial portions of the seat. The first and second fastener elements are positioned so as to correspond to each other. The first and second fastener elements thus positioned engage with each other when the seat cover is applied to the seat, so that the seat cover can be reliably or accurately attached to the seat while the seat cover suitably follows a three-dimensional shape of the seat.
According to the seat thus constructed, the seat cover can be easily detached from the seat for cleaning, replacement or other such purposes. However, when the seat cover is not attached to the seat (i.e., when the seat cover is detached from the seat), the second fastener elements attached to the seat are exposed or uncovered. This may lead to an inferior appearance of the seat. Also, it can be uncomfortable to sit on the seat. Further, the uncovered second fastener elements has a possibility of scratching clothes or stockings of a passenger of the seat. As a result, the seat is not suitable for use without the seat cover.